Odd Little Words
by The Odd Little Turtle
Summary: 20 randomly-prompted, X-Men-related, Shadowcat- & Colossus-centric sentences; some happy, some sappy, and some badly written--well, maybe all of them are badly written, but still! You try fitting all that fluff into one sentence! :P
1. The Goggles they do not work

**Odd Little Words**

by The Odd Little Turtle Named Froggie

* * *

_Twenty random X-Men-related sentences that go in no particular order._

_Kiotr/X-Men fluff. It's what happens when I have nothing to do and find a word generator._

_Mostly old school Kitty, Illyana, & Piotr, but there are some Excalibur, 90s and later, too. _

_Marvel property belongs to Marvel. sigh. _

_Prompts came from hubby and a random word generator I found on the web a few months back. Future prompts come from another one._

* * *

**Dust Bunnies**

"That damned purple rat put _this_ under my pillow!" Pete Wisdom held up a handful of –_was that a huge pile of dust bunnies?_ Kitty wondered.

**

* * *

****Scoop **

So, she hadn't been looking when the great metal arm of the Danger Room swooped down and knocked her into the far corner of the room, but getting scooped up in the Peter's big arms made up for all the bruises and the slight concussion.

* * *

**Wings**

As Piotr looked down at the woman he loved, he knew that if he had wings, they would be flying right now.

**

* * *

****Faith**

"Do you think we'll ever find her?" he asked, and was pleased when the Weather Goddess gave a nod of affirmation.

**

* * *

****Meteor**

"Make a wish, Peter!" she exclaimed as they sat together on the roof of the mansion watching the meteor shower; he could only muse inwardly that his wish had come true the moment he saw her at her parents house.

**

* * *

****Carpet**

The last thing she expected was rug burns from their latest make-out session.

**

* * *

****Fireflies**

Illyana giggled madly chasing the glowing bugs; Piotr only laughed at his five-year-old baby sister hoping that she didn't accidentally swallow one.

**

* * *

****Space**

He didn't need space; he wanted her close—the idea was… shocking and pleasant all in the same instant.

**

* * *

****Cupboard**

"Kitty, what are you—" Peter was mildly surprised when his fourteen-year-old girlfriend phased them through the floor and into Xavier's overly large cupboard, her lips locked onto his, her fingers dancing in his hair.

**

* * *

****Lint**

"Ugh, Peter, that's so disgusting!" she shouted pointing at his belly button lint; the large Russian mutant only blushed and rummaged around his drawers for a shirt.

**

* * *

****Video**

"Eep!" Kurt was the last person they expected to give such a girly cry as they all watched the German-born mutant totter around drunk and disorderly under Surveillance camera #120B—and wearing a pink tutu.

**

* * *

****Maple Syrup**

"Got a sweet tooth, Petey?" Remy asked in dismay.

**

* * *

****Sigh**

"Indeed," Bishop replied as Peter sighed and wondered why it was that his sister was wracked with disease when he was perfectly healthy.

**

* * *

****Idea**

"I am going to regret this," Peter intoned archly as Kitty pulled him away from his painting and down the hall—her ideas always ended up with one of them bruised.

**

* * *

****Goodbye**

"The Massachusetts's Academy?" Peter asked as the blood drained from his face; he really didn't want the young girl to leave.

**

* * *

****Honor**

"You so much as look at her wrong, bub, I'll cleave you a new mouth," the man named Wolverine glared at the Silver Samurai inching in front of his adopted daughter as she lay on the ground near his feet.

**

* * *

****Bonus**

Lockheed rubbed his purple little claws together; that he'd managed to fluster the idiot Brit was extremely satisfying; that he'd managed to make Pete Wisdom believe himself insane—well, it was just an added bonus.

**

* * *

****Waiting**

Peter gulped as his blue eyes traveled up her sleek form—what she chose to wear on their first date made the annoyingly long wait totally worth it.

**

* * *

****Toilet **

"See," the mind's eye of Kitty Pryde said smugly as Peter bent to worship the porcelain god, "this is what you get when you break up with me, go drinking with Kurt and Logan, and get your keister kicked by Juggernaut;" and the little image of his ex-girlfriend sighed dramatically as she would in real life, "I'm all verklempt now," she wailed—he really wished she would shut up.

**

* * *

****Ghost**

"Go ghost, Pun'kin," Wolverine ordered, pointing towards the ruins, "an' find out what happened t' our teammates."

* * *

_Input welcomed. I've got some more, so stay tuned. :D_


	2. The things you can't unsee

_Random eras and not necessarily canon._

_Marvel owns. I'm just dabbling._

* * *

**Cake **

Emma Frost was shocked and dismayed as she entered the kitchen and received pie in the face.*

* * *

**Luxury**

"Ya know, Petey, we really don't have the luxury o' time fer you two ta play kissie-face right now."

* * *

**Ship**

"Pirate Kitty to the rescue!" she cried as Piotr, Logan and Kurt looked on laughing.

**

* * *

****Pooh**

"Oh, pooh," she groused, crossing her slender arms across her chest and sticking her tongue out at her teammates, "you guys aren't any fun."

**

* * *

****Goddamned**

So she was a demon; so what?

**

* * *

****Murderously**

Kurt flinched; Kitty's glare could wither anything.

**

* * *

****Beastly**

Piotr flinched; his girlfriend could peel paint with that look—she looked downright beastly.

**

* * *

****Fearlessly**

She stood in the rain, soaked to the bone, looking as though she could take on the world—there were no doubts in my mind that she could.

**

* * *

****Bedtime**

Kitty Pryde-Rasputin smiled wickedly and gave her new husband a nudge—okay, so she swept his feet out from under him and pounced on his laughing form; close enough!

**

* * *

****Fingertip**

Her skin was smooth and supple under his fingertips as they made love on a quilt under the moonlight.

**

* * *

****Goad**

_That was a bad idea_, Peter thought belatedly as his Katya looked ready to throttle him for his teasing comments.

**

* * *

****Gesticulation**

Kitty and Piotr both cracked grins as Kurt not only gestured wildly with his hands as he reprimanded them, but with his tail too.

**

* * *

****Phase**

"She'll snap out of it, won't she?" Kitty's mother asked worriedly, "It's got to be one of those teenager things, right?"**

**

* * *

****Fancy**

"Oh, ouch," Kitty retorted from the cage which held her, "using those fancy-schmancy words might hurt your head more than it does mine, pal."

**

* * *

****Help**

As the rain poured down from Storm's rage, Kitty lurched for what she thought was Peter's bulky form, "No, I won't leave you!"

**

* * *

****Tallyho**

Kitty blinked, somewhat abashed, as she gently questioned their German-born leader, "Did that _really_ just come out of your mouth?"

**

* * *

****Fiddlesticks**

"I don't know, Katchzen," Kurt replied with a wily grin, "didn't you say 'fiddlesticks' earlier?"

**

* * *

****Derision**

He would have snorted with derision at the statement, but he was afraid his milk would come out his nose, so instead he shook his head in disgust.

**

* * *

****Ooze**

His throat constricted and blackness penetrated his heart as he watched the woman he loved pretend to ooze over the other man to gain information.

**

* * *

****Lagniappe**

Kitty and Piotr both made faces at Gambit's cooking; "Looziana Lanyap" was not something they'd ever heard of, and it smelled weird.

* * *

_Input welcome and always cherished. :)_

_Oh! I found a neat random word generator thingy. Switched it up for some adverbs this time. :D And, yes, ALL words above are from this generator and more than like will be from now on._

_*Yeah, okay, I couldn't help it… had to… perfect setup, really. hurrhurrhurr_

_**Far too easy to use Kitty's powers for that one. :P_


	3. Beaded Horsies

_Much Marvel owning. Me? Nope._

_Colossus and Shadowcat one sentence wonders. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Home**

Kitty slammed the door to her bedroom, the angry voices rising behind her; God, she hated coming home.

* * *

**Trouble**

They hadn't been an item in years, but when Kitty Pryde winked at him, Piotr Rasputin knew he was in trouble.

* * *

**Chef**

"Please, don't let Meggan cook," Kitty begged, handing an extremely surprised Piotr a cookbook and an apron.

* * *

**Eyes**

He was drowning, he thought as he took in the color of her eyes—not brown, but not green, somewhere in between.

**

* * *

****Cocoa**

Her hair was not only the brown color of cocoa, Peter thought as he suddenly buried his nose in her hair, it smelled like it too.

**

* * *

****Book**

He didn't understand the words on the page, but knew that his sister did, and it frightened him.*

**

* * *

****Scandal**

"Snowflake, if you tell Katya, I will ground you until you are thirty."

**

* * *

****Moon**

"Ya got it bad, Petey," Wolverine chuckled lighting a cigar, "Just ask her out; it won't hurt ya."

**

* * *

****Breathless**

She swallowed hard when she saw the want in the depths of his ice-blue eyes, her breathing becoming shallow matching her racing pulse.

**

* * *

****Winter**

The warm air of her lungs came out as fog even as he chucked a snowball at his young girlfriend—naturally, it went right through her where hers hit him right in the forehead.

**

* * *

****Grieve**

The tears didn't fall until two weeks after the funeral when it dawned on him that not only had he left Xavier, he had left Katya as well.

**

* * *

****Return**

"Welcome home, Katya," he told her quietly, enveloping her frail form in a tender but thorough hug.

**

* * *

****Justice**

Angered, Piotr slugged the man and thought grimly how good it felt.

**

* * *

****Control**

Angered, Piotr refrained from doing anything and watched Wolverine slug the man and felt a deep sense of satisfaction for no apparent reason.

**

* * *

****Night**

It was dark, so he went for a walk along the shores of the lake.

**

* * *

****Fall**

Piotr didn't know what he liked best about America; the colors of the spring or the colors of the autumn.

**

* * *

****Drawing**

Kitty wept as she found an old drawing of Piotr's in her tin—She, Illyana and Doug were sitting at the kitchen table in a food fight.

**

* * *

****Dustbin**

"Geeze, you're cranky," Kitty grumbled, pulling out several crumpled up drawings from the trashcan, "and what's wrong with these anyway?"

**

* * *

****Toast**

Illyana was only six, but she glared at Rogue anyway as she said, "Toast is not supposed to be used as one of Piotr's charcoal pencils."

**

* * *

****Blame**

His mother, his father, his brother, and, now, his sister—who was to blame; Xavier?

* * *

_Input welcomed._


	4. OMG Ew! Squish It!

_20 more sentences__ XD_

_Marvel's, not mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Stomachache **

"Did I not tell you that you would get stomachache from eating so much candy, Snowflake?"

* * *

**Dermis**

As his lips traversed the lush contours of her neck he found that her skin was softer than he imagined it to be.

* * *

**Enslavement**

Peter punched the wall and made a dent; these people didn't deserve this.

* * *

**Judge**

"Don't you judge me, Peter Rasputin," Kitty admonished heatedly, "don't you _dare_ judge me!"

* * *

**Backlog**

Kitty massaged her temples glaring at the backlog of entries on the screen: this was going to take a while.

* * *

**Drain**

Ororo was concerned: Kitten looked thoroughly drained, and Ororo wondered if the poor girl was getting enough sleep in between saving the world and her studies.

**

* * *

****Gum**

"Ack!" Kurt squealed as he noticed the wad of chewing gum stuck to the fur on his tail.

**

* * *

****Genesis**

"So," he questioned quietly as they walked down the mansion's long driveway, "is this the beginning of beautiful friendship?"

**

* * *

****Crevasse**

Exhileration didn't describe what Kitty felt as she and the rest of the team climbed the gorge in a no-powers competition.

**

* * *

****Abdication***

"How… how could he leave me?" Kitty asked as tears streamed down her face.

**

* * *

****Loneliness**

"Snowflake," Piotr said petulantly, "I'm not lonely; I have a cat."

**

* * *

****Raincoat**

Kitty swore creatively and wished she had thought to bring her raincoat.

* * *

**Whisper**

His breath whispered over her skin as she gave a little moan.

**

* * *

****Sweetness**

She tasted like honey, Peter thought as he bent his head and pressed his lips to her mouth once again sighing when she allowed his tongue entrance.

**

* * *

****Motorcycling**

"Since when are you wrench-jockey, Peter?" Logan asked with a bushy black eyebrow raised; the feral mutant's face fell when he saw Kitty stand up from behind his motorcycle and shuffle her feet awkwardly.

**

* * *

****Immersion**

"Her nose is thoroughly in that book," Ororo told Xavier with a grin, "there is no way that you will get her attention now."

**

* * *

****Rehearsal**

Piotr was the first on his feet to clap for his little sister and her best friend; he knew how long they had rehearsed for this recital.

**

* * *

****Staunch**

Kitty bit her nails as she watched the Morlock Healer staunch the blood flow all the while cursing Avalanche and Pyro for nearly killing her boyfriend by superheating his steel flesh and then dousing him in liquid nitrogen.

**

* * *

****Device**

"Oh, no," Kitty squeaked and pointed to the strange device, "Cyclops, blast it!"

**

* * *

****Float**

"One root beer float, please," thirteen-year-old Kitty Pryde told the waitress as she sat opposite of the most hunky guy she had ever seen.

* * *

_Input welcome_. _More on the way._

_*I feel really dumb that I had to look this one up. Yay for dictionary dot com!!_


	5. Quick! Stuff her in the fridge!

_Enjoy!_

_Input welcomed._

* * *

**Stuff**

"'Stuff?'" Kurt repeated, looking at both Kitty and Peter suspiciously, "what kind of 'stuff?'"

**

* * *

****Truck**

"Anybody get the license plate of that eighteen-wheeler?" Hank groused as he reached down and gently lifted a very shaky Kitty to her feet.

**

* * *

****Knowing**

It was nice to know that he was wanted by his girl; it was wonderful knowing that Pete Wisdom hated him.

**

* * *

****Alarm**

Lockheed's little heart jolted in alarm and he raced out of the building intent on finding his girl.

**

* * *

****Flying**

The little purple dragon's scales glinted in the sun as he soared happily around the lake, and his girl and her shiny boy watched and laughed.

**

* * *

****Supreme**

The blond gave a grin and smugly introduced herself, "Illyana Nikoleivna Rasputina, Sorceress Supreme."

**

* * *

****Favor**

"You no longer have favor with me, Lightchylde," the Wicked One replied smoothly as he reached over and easily snapped Cat's neck.

**

* * *

****Pipe**

Kitty was fifteen when James Proudstar smacked her in the head with what he termed a "peace pipe"; thankfully, she thought to phase in time.

**

* * *

****Dinner**

Piotr ground out, exasperated with his baby sister, "Illyana, if you don't eat your dinner, you will grow up little."

**

* * *

****Liberal**

Peter grinned and applied liberal amounts of oil to his girlfriend's body.

**

* * *

****Upstairs**

Illyana pointed looked away from the Brazilian-born boy, but as her blue eyes traveled away from him, she caught the glimpse of something terrifying at the top of the stairs.

**

* * *

****Time**

Logan had had enough and he let everyone know, "We don't have time fer this bullshit!"

**

* * *

****Wizard**

"Well, Chuck," Logan said as a rare smile graced his grizzled face, "you get to play the wizard of Kitty's imagination."

**

* * *

****Stupidity**

It was weeks after Zsaji's influence wore off before Peter cursed his own stupidity.

**

* * *

****Campaigning**

Doug frowned; he hated when Kitty was the Dungeon Master—his player character never lived long enough to finish the campaign.

**

* * *

****Failure**

"What?" Kitty screeched, looking at the video game in front of her, "There's no such thing as a 'Drive Core Failure!'"

**

* * *

****Sheet**

Piotr never understood the American expression "As white as a sheet" as the sheets on his bed were yellow and the sheets on Katya's bed were pink.

**

* * *

****Accountant**

"You owe me, Drake," Kitty intoned menacingly as she shook the green ledger at her teammate.

**

* * *

****Missile**

"Oh, yeah, sugah, that's just what we need," Rogue retorted, watching Nick Fury's visage on the video screen, "Let's just nuke Mama Russia."

**

* * *

****Anarchy**

"And this is why I hate Genosha," Kitty muttered sadly as she looked up at her boyfriend who looked equally perturbed.

* * *

_:D_


	6. Blessed with suck

_More sentences! More fun!_

_I am having too much fun, and my sentence structure doesn't appear to be improving. LOL_

* * *

**Autumn**

Peter inhaled the autumn air wishing they were back in New York so he could watch the leaves turn.

**

* * *

****Division**

"I hate long division!" Illyana burst out and Piotr rolled his eyes over as he stroked Mikhail's shiny black fur.

**

* * *

****Approaching**

Under the triple suns, Illyana felt abject terror as she saw exactly what was swooping down to eat her.

**

* * *

****Happiness**

Happiness is a big cuddly goofball and fire-breathing dragon, Kitty thought sleepily as she and Peter dozed under a large oak tree in waning sun.

**

* * *

****Conditioning**

"What's that in your hair?" Peter wanted to know even as his wife tossed him out of the bathroom claiming, "Girly stuff, now get!"

**

* * *

****Pumping**

Kitty nearly swooned as she saw the boy named Peter pumping weights in the mid-afternoon sun.

**

* * *

****Courtesy**

"You could have given me the courtesy of letting me know you were dropping by, boyo," Wisdom grumbled as the taller, more muscular man shoved him aside and strode into the room angrily.

**

* * *

****Lag**

"But Doooug," Kitty whined, "the lag time is a killer!"

**

* * *

****Brigade**

Kitty stomped her foot when the much taller boy laughed and said, "It's the Itteh Bitteh Kitteh Brigade!"

**

* * *

****Still**

"Don't move, Katya," Peter ordered quietly before bending and taking her mouth with his.

**

* * *

****Muttering**

"I don't know what you just said, Snowflake," Piotr advised, "but if your homework is not complete in five minutes, you will not get to go to ballet practice today."

**

* * *

****Chop**

Peter was too distraught from Battleworld to notice that his now ex-girlfriend had chopped off her hair.

**

* * *

****Apology**

Kitty thought that Doug was cute when his face turned red as he offered his apology to an equally red-faced Illyana.

**

* * *

****Pile**

"Dog Pile!" Sam yelled, and an utterly terrified sorceress was buried under most of her classmates while the senior classmen looked on laughingly.

**

* * *

****Worry**

Mouth pressed into a thin line, Kitty's insides felt twisted even as she searched the wreckage for her friends.

**

* * *

****Photograph**

"For prosperity!" Peter Parker called as soon as he snapped the shot of Peter and Kitty making out under the mistletoe; Christmas with the X-Men was a definite hoot!

**

* * *

****Peasant**

What does she see in me, Peter wondered as he recalled his humble upbringing.

**

* * *

****Bundle**

When Peter presented the bundle to Logan, the feral mutant's visage softened ever so softly as he whispered, "Hey, kiddo, I'm yer Uncle Logan."

**

* * *

****Advantage**

"That," Kitty groused from her new position on the floor beneath her husband, "was a very dirty trick, Mr. Rasputin."

**

* * *

****Chess**

"Oh, no, ya don't, Pun' kin," Logan growled irritably, snatching the board from her hands, "the last time we played, ya stomped my ass inta next year—go pick on someone who ain't a sore loser; like Hank."

* * *

_XD Input welcome._


	7. Giant Space Flea from Nowhere

_Characters belong to Marvel. #cries#_

* * *

**Insect**

"By the Scroll of Mysterious Emazi*!" Illyana shrieked, blue eyes wide and surprising Kitty, "EW, squish it!"

**

* * *

****Blob**

"I swear if my teammates label me a 'chubby chaser…'" Kitty swore as she ran through another wall in pursuit of the mutant called the Blob.

**

* * *

****Public**

"Bye-bye, Secret Identity," Kitty groused as she phased through the floor of the Holocaust Museum without her superhero costume or, more importantly, her mask.

**

* * *

****Lemon**

"I cannot believe you actually read those things, Katya," Peter chuckled as his glanced over the Star Wars _LSF/Carth_ Fanfiction on Kitty's computer.**

**

* * *

****Genius**

"Because I said so," Kitty Pryde told him matter-of-factly, "I am a genius, and I know what I'm talking about!"

**

* * *

****Mankind**

Kitty sat there, chin in her palm watching the news with disgust—It didn't matter what they were—homo sapiens or homo superior—everything fell back to violence for either side of this damnable war.

**

* * *

****South**

"Now, sugah, din't ya know it's not nice ta hit a lady?" Rogue asked as she threw the thug through the nearest wall while Kitty, Illyana and Peter took on their own opponents.

**

* * *

****Wrath**

Hank flinched; questioning Katherine's intellect was not the most intelligent thing he could have done.

**

* * *

****Thirst**

His throat felt constricted like he had been in the desert for days and only the sight of her and the feel of her body against his could quench that thirst.

**

* * *

****Whoop**

Face heating up unnaturally, Peter sank down into the seat when Kitty let out a loud _Whoop!_ at the end of the movie.

**

* * *

****Timing**

"Peter, if you step on my foot again, I will crush your trachea," Meggan told him sickly-sweet even as Piotr tried to guide his newly-wedded teammate across the dance floor.

**

* * *

****Premonition**

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Kitty told everyone right before Lila Cheney appeared on their doorstep.

**

* * *

****Henchman**

"At least there's, y'know, henchmen," Kitty quipped as she punched the FOH gunman in the mouth, "It, like, gives us something to do while the Big Bad tweaks his plans and stuff."

**

* * *

****Dumpling**

Logan grinned at his Pun'kin's choice of food: sushi, sticky rice, sashimi and steamed dumplings.

**

* * *

****Wedge**

Kitty was irritable and uncomfortable sitting on the sofa in the den wedged between the lanky dark form of Bobby and the larger form of her ex-boyfriend, Peter.

**

* * *

****Tonguing*****

"You caught them doing what?" Xavier asked Kurt incredulously—even Jean and Scott had behaved themselves better than Peter and Katherine…

**

* * *

****Crayfish**

"Tovarisch," Peter chided Remy tonelessly as he cocked his head to the side, "you are going to have to explain to me what the hell a 'craw-dad' is."

**

* * *

****Whimper**

When Kitty whimpered at the scary movie, Scott realized just how young their youngest member really was.

**

* * *

****Minion**

"Yo, S'ym," Illyana cooed, "I got a present for you."

**

* * *

****Flagpole**

"Bobby, Illyana," Danni groaned and cast her gaze at the two hoodlums sitting oh so innocently on the sofa, "please tell me you did not hang Doug on the flagpole by his underwear again…"

* * *

_*Yeah, I don't have a clue either… seventh sanctum random generators rock though._

_**hurrhurrhurr… ST:KotOR Fanfiction is crack, I swear!!_

_*** I swear this was randomly generated!!!!!!_

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is all I have time for. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
